Enyo System
|planets=Enyo, Enyo III |sector=Vega Sector }} Enyo is a star system and planet under the Terran Confederation, located in the Vega Sector. It was the first location of the Vega Campaign. Background Naval Station Gemini is located near Enyo. Enyo Engagement The Enyo system was the stage of the Enyo Engagement in 2639.033, when Kilrathi forced occupied the planet. Kilrathi occupation forces land on the human-occupied world Enyo, put a quarter of a million human prisoners under orbital guns, and await Terran reprisals. So begins the Enyo Engagement, a tactical situation made difficult by the presence of so many hostages. Phase One of the Enyo Engagement involves bringing in an attack force against the Kilrathi fleet at Enyo. The attack force consists principally of Raptor-Class heavy fighters reconfigured to carry extra Porcupine Space Mines and practically no missiles. The force is small enough that Kilrathi forces at Enyo are certain of victory. The Phase One forces drop their Space Mines in one region of space near Enyo and engage the enemy. Kilrathi ships maneuver to get out of the mined region and turn their attention to destroying the invaders. By the time the Kilrathi navigators realize that the mined region corresponds to Enyo's principal jump point, it is too late: Phase Two has begun. A single radio signal detonates all the specially-modified Porcupine mines, and moements later the remainder of the Terran fleet appears at that jump point, in the middle of the engagement. The Terran fleet strikes first against the gunships threatening the human colonies. The enemy ships are destroyed with minimal loss of life among the colonists. Then the two fleets settle in for a pounding match. The Enyo Engagement ends in 2639.040, with the Kilrathi in retreat. Losses have been nearly identical between the two fleets, but the Kilrathi have been forced to abandon a strategic position. Lt. Colonel Raymond Blakely, became known as the savior of Enyo, he had designed and implemented the mine and jump point strategy that saved a quarter-million human hostages from Kilrathi orbital guns.WC&2 guide, pg At the time, Captain Tolwyn played a vital role in the Enyo Engagement and parallel defense of McAuliffe. Knight got his nickname during the Enyo Engagement. The Kilrathi were swarming like flies. He was a second looie assigned as wingman to Captain Maria 'la Doña' Alvarez. They were hugging the deck of this transport and strafing it, did a tight turn going from its back to its belly, and ran right through a swarm of fighters headed the other way. And defensive maneuvering in those quarters would've cut him off from la Donña, so he just fired as fast as he could, and got lucky: He was an ace coming out of that pack, and had picked off a couple of fighters going after his wingleader. La Doña put on her thickest accent and said, 'Ooh, eet's my White Knight,' and the name stuck. Pilgrim Uprising For an unknown period Tiger's Claw had been stationed on patrol in Enyo system. Bossman had been on a sortie on the fringe of the Enyo system on around 2654.070. Where he was believed to have been killed. His ship was recovered on 2654.074Movie novel, pg On 2654.075, was still situated in Enyo System, Christopher Blair, Todd Marshall and James Taggart arrived. Lyle "Hotshot" Starbuck (and/or Christopher Blair) have a discussion with Shotglass, Jeanette Deveraux and Taggart in the Rec Room. Following Geoffrey Tolwyn's order, it jumped to the D-5 asteroid field in Dakota. On 2654.079, Admiral Tolwyn sent out a taskforce to Enyo investigate the disappearance of the CS Olympus. The ships were destroyed by a Gravity well.Pilgrim Stars, Ch. 6 pg The ship had been somewhere between Enyo and Vega. From .76 to .79 (roughly the period of the film and between Pilgrim Stars has the Claw fairly busy with the Kilrathi threat, and investigating the missing CS Olympus. The Claw travils through Ymir, then orbits Mylon III on .79, moves to Tartarus (planet Lethe) on .80. The Claw moves between Lafayette and Tamayo Systems on 2654.083, the Claw travels to Blytheheart System reaching it on around 2654.088Pilgrim Stars, pg, then travels to McDaniel system on the same day. There were no detours in betweenPilgrim Stars, "The Claw had jumped from Mylon to Lethe to the Lafayette-Tamayo midpoint, and would now jump at Blytheheart.". On 2654.085-03 (to 103?), Carl T. LaFong goes on his first patrols in the Enyo System with Spirit (corresponds with the Enyo missions in WC1)Wing Commander Bible. Around 2654.088, in a sortie near McDaniel’s World, Moon Lyatta; Taggart goes undercover defecting and taking the Diligent to the Olympus taking Blair with him. Todd Marshall was captured by the Pilgrims on board the CS Olympus. Olympus changes changes route to the Aloysius system. Blair and Maniac would be held there until about 2654.128 when they are returned to the Claw near Earth (Taggart remaining behind on the Olympus) On around 2654.095, the Tiger Claw was in High Orbit over Netheranya in the Hell's Kitchen system where it had been transferred to remain in station and wait instructionsPilgrim Stars, chapter 13. On 2654.095, the CS Tiger Claw sent a drone to Gemini station to let Tolwyn know they were stationed above Netheranya.Pilgrim Stars, Ch 13 pg The CS Tiger Claw was diverting any civilian or commercial pilots to Enyo where possible to avoid the issues of the Pilgrim Uprising or any Kilrathi. Tiger's Claw had an encounter with the Kis'Shak'Ar'Roc Battle Group on 2654.098 who jumped in from Pephedro system. The Kilrathi were able to open a gravity well that could take them anywhere from Enyo, to McAuliffe, or even far out Vega.Pilgrim Stars, pg The Vega Campaign Officially Begins 2654.110 represents the official start of the Vega Campaign (at least in WC1 game proper, but almost universally ignored in most other sources), Tiger's Claw would likely have had to have jumped in from Hell's Kitchen where it had been stationed. Somewhere around this time Bossman, Spirit and Knight returned to the Claw. The 2554.110 issue of Claw Marks is published in Enyo.SWC Claw Marks An unknown pilot (Lyle "Hotshot" Starbuck or Carl T. LaFong (Bluehair)) was ordered to the ready room (at around 6:00 hours, seven hours later) to go on a mission with Spirit. On his return he would have a conversation with Hunter and Spirit, before going on his last mission with Spirit. Tiger Claw would return to Earth and stay there until around 2654.130, before returning to station over Netheranya.Pilgrim Stars, Epilogue Back in Sol System some days later, they again returned to the Tiger's Claw on around 2654.137 near Mars. The Claw returns to Netheranya on the same day and was stationed there until around 2654.142 when it traveled to Sirius. It was ordered back to Hell's Kitchen on 2654.148' and remained there until at least 2654.158.Pilgrim Truth, chapter 22 Meanwhile Blair and Obutu had been stuck on a CF-229d spacecraft ferry four four days while it dragged their damaged rapiers back to the Claw on about 2654.162. Shortly after their return, on the same day, the Kilrathi began a lend-lease program with non-spacefaring races along the frontier. The primitive natives of the Dioscuri system are armed with surplus Dralthi and ordered to make war against the Confederation. Tiger's Claw heads there to stop it (see Lords of the Sky). Following the action, the Tiger's Claw returns to its primary station above Netheranya and remains there at least until 2654.163.Pilgrim's Truth, Epilogue Near the end of this period leading up to 2654.163, Taggart returns to the ship.Pilgrim's Truth, Chapter 1}} Around this time, Taggart is assigned as their Squadron commanderWC3 novel, pgWing Commander: Prophecy Guide, pg Paladin once told him "Never let your people see you run, laddie."WC3 novel, pg, it is not long before the Tiger's Claw is ordered to the Enyo System. Rumor has it that the Kilrathi have an unusually large presence there.WC4 Guide Shortly after Carl T. LaFong joined the TCS Tiger's Claw, Intelligence scanners indicated enormous buildup in Kilrathi strike forces. According to analysts, the Enyo System would be their first target. The Tiger's claw jumped into Enyo space three days later around mid-August. In his short time on the carrier he bugged Angel, Spirit, Bossman, and Iceman whenever he had the chance.He downed mugs of Goddard Special while listening to Shotglass tell tales of his harrowing missions against the Kilrathi.WC1&2 guide, pg48, 49 Blair now finally back on board for good, quickly becomes re-acquainted with the other pilots on board the carrier (including Spirit, Paladin, Angel, Bossman, Knight, Hunter, Iceman, and Maniac). Spirit is assigned to his wing on his first mission back on board.WC4 Guide, 49 James Taggart leads Alpha Wing on brief mission in the system with three other wingman including Ranger, Maniac, and one other pilot against a Fralthi. Mike "Ranger" was lost during the engagement. Jason Armstrong was brought in as his replacement. He meets Shotglass, Taggart and Angel.Super Wing Commander The Claw again leaves Enyo. Blue Devils were on first patrol mission in Enyo after it jumped into the system. Carl T. LaFong (Armstrong and/or Christopher Blair) had a discussion with Shotglass, James Taggart and Jeanette Deveraux in the Enyo system inside the Rec Room.WC1 Rec Room pre-mission 1 The Killer Bees had the next shift. He was to be wing leader for Alpha Wing. Beta Wing and others were sent out on patrols as well. Prankster and Spirit flew some of the first missions of the Vega Campaign there. :1. At first they patrolled and engaged wings of Dralthis and Salthis. Back in the Rec Room, Carl T. LaFong had a conversation with Shotglass, Hunter and Spirit. Returning from his first mission, Armstrong had a conversation with Sam, Maniac and Hunter concerning rumors of Kilrathi secret stealth technology (being discussed over by Halcyon and Tolwyn).Super Wing Commander, pre-mission 2 :2. Some days later, he and Spirit escorted a to its jump point, protecting it from Dralthis and Salthis. Following this Carl T. LaFong was awarded the Bronze Star on the flight deck. He celebrated in the crowded bar, Shotglass brought champaign and Iceman led the toast.Wing Commander I & II guide, pg 53 In 2669.247, TCN military police fighters squelch a civilian attack on Rampart military station in Enyo System, where organized protesters attempted to damage communication facilities and 27 fighters parked for repairs. The leader of the protest, Alexander Romorin, was killed by one of his own followers during the hand-to-hand melee as he struggled with minimally armed personnel. Participants are questioned and sent to a minimum security holding moon. This event marks a swelling current of civilian unrest after forty years of the Terran-Kilrathi conflict.Star*Soldier, pg46 Inhabitants *Jadyk Charm an Enyoian from the planet Enyo. *Laurel Buckley's homeworld was Enyo. Behind the scenes It is possible that most of the events of Pilgrim Stars, and Pilgrim's Truth occurred before McAuliffe, or McAullife (or at least the 2nd mission of McAulliffe) has to occur at some point after the first chapter of Pilgrim Truth as Maniac was back on board the Tiger's Claw by the second mission. Although McAuliffe would have to occur during or after the period that the Tiger Claw was stationed at Netheranya. Although this means that Carl T. LaFong would have had to have been involved with at least some of the Vega Campaign rather than Blair. The Tiger's Claw is stationed over Netheranya for a good many days between .137-.163, and Taggart doesn't return to it until towards the very end of that period. Although Blair and Maniac more or less remain near Netheranya during that whole period (except for spending some time on the TCS Concordia). Although there is room for Tiger's Claw to have left the system in between certain chapters (Arena has them leave for Base Tortuga during this period) which might allow for McAullife to occur earlier. It is not possible that Blair took part in Enyo unless it counted dogfights at some point between 2654.077 and 2654.088 (between the movie novel and Pilgrim Stars). Although technically the movie does portray him taking part in Enyo on around 2654.074. In addition Knight and Bossman first appear at McAuliffe in the game. However in the novel Carl T. LeFong already met Bossman after he came on board the Tiger Claw (during the period that Christopher was on the CS Olympus). Neither Bossman nor Knight are mentioned in Pilgrim Truth, and only mentioned as missing in chapters before 2654.110. The WC1 Claw Marks issue which has them return around 2654.110. In the novel in the W1&2 guide, the story jumps into McAulliffe without explaining what happened after the end of the Enyo and before McAulliffe. This could allow for extra time and events to occur during that period. In the extra material between the two McAulliffe missions LaFong comments that he's run into his 'old nemesis Maniac' which may suggest he hadn't seen him in a long period (which could allow for the period in which Todd Marshall was on the CS Olympus or elsewhere in the movie novels). However, another possibility that would allow Blair, Maniac Paladin to take part is if Enyo as portrayed in the game takes place much later after 2654.163. This would just mean that the 2654.110 date in WC1/SWC just represents the official start of the Vega Campaign, but not necessarily the start of Enyo as portrayed in the game (The intro to SWC might even suggest that Tiger's Claw has been in and out of Enyo multiple times). CIC timeline The CIC timeline is apparently based off of one of the player's randomly generated dates from playing through WC1 (Many differing from the dates given in the Wing Commander Universe Bible even), and thus is not reliable. Although some of the dates related to CIC's placements for the Academy tv series were incorporated into a timeline published in an official Japanese release of WC1, then Star*Soldier based those dates off of that for it's timeline. Vega Campaign dating It is not possible to know when exact timing for when WC1 game battles actually take place (and the only source to do so was in the unpublished Wing Commander Universe Bible, but has since become obsolete). It might be possible to interpret approximates from the Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide it appears to suggest it starts around august or september, but not a specific starting date (2654.110 is not mentioned). Enyo is given the date 2654.110 during the first mission. The Venice missions are the only mission given a firm date in many different timelines (2654.287). But introduction of the movie and novels established a number of retcons and discrepancies. category:Terran Confederation systems